Opium
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Włochy, II wojna światowa, eksperyment z marzeniami sennymi.


Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
Kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden

Rammstein, "Sonne" 

Włochy Weneckie jest tchórzem. Boi się ciemności, dzikich zwierząt, ludzi o złych oczach. Nie ufa nawet własnemu cieniowi, poczciwy, prostoduszny południowiec, który zawsze zabijał po ciemku, bo tak przeraża go widok krwi. Zawsze od tyłu, znienacka, bo przecież nie umiałby się obronić.  
Włochy jest śpiochem. Wie, że cokolwiek – kieliszek wina, koszula nocna, karty ilustrowanej księgi – może uśpić na zawsze. Truciciel o sennym rozumku, nauczył się nie ufać niczemu ani nikomu, nawet kwiatom. Fioletowy, podobny do skrzacich czapeczek tojad. Różowo nakrapiane dzwoneczki naparstnicy albo te maleńkie, białe - konwalii, przyspieszające bicie serca aż do pęknięcia.  
I ta wyniesiona z Paryża wiedza, że w poczciwych polnych kwiatach kryje się nawet coś gorszego niż śmierć.

Jest gorąco. Maki drżą lekko, morze maków faluje w nieruchomym powietrzu. Obracają się, kiedy przechodzi obok, wodzą za nim spojrzeniem czarnych, błyszczących źrenic. Nie można odwrócić wzroku, nie można przed nimi uciec, widownia ciągnie się aż po horyzont.  
_Schlaf, Italien. Śpij, Włochy. _  
Źrenice otoczone czerwonymi płatkami rozszerzają się gwałtownie, kiedy Feliciano rzuca się na przełaj, brnie mozolnie przez rozgrzane makami powietrze. Kwiaty drżą w upale, makówki opływają lepką białością.  
_Śpij i nie budź się więcej._

Włochy pamięta, że cofnął się o krok już wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy napotkał jego spojrzenie. To nic, pocieszył się zaraz. Wielu ludzi boi się Prus. I to nic, że Prusy wydaje się być czystą, rozwibrowaną wściekłością, to przecież uczciwe. Daje czas na ucieczkę.  
- Germanie są pewni jak sjesta. Można na nich polegać – odpowiada Włochy, kiedy Duce pyta go o zdanie.  
Kiedy wreszcie przekonuje się, że nie, nie miał racji, jest już za późno.  
Niemcy może być silny, rozsądny i nie do złamania, ale co z tego, skoro zawsze postępuje zgodnie z instrukcjami? Ludwig idzie tam, gdzie kieruje go rozkaz, a tym, którzy rozkazują, nie zawsze można ufać.  
Może i tak, może Prusy to faktycznie sama wściekłość, ale ta wściekłość przybiera przecież różne formy. Milczący, zniecierpliwiony niepokój, chmurne zamyślenie, całkiem zwyczajne, ludzkie zmęczenie. Uśmiech - krótki, ostry rozbłysk zębów. Może... może nawet smutek.  
Prusy nie zawsze daje czas na ucieczkę i nie, Włochy wcale mu nie ufa.  
To nic, że nawet Ludwig - najsilniejszy, niemożliwy do złamania – słucha go, nazywa z szacunkiem „starszym bratem". To nic.

Jest aż duszno od lilii, trumna tonie w powodzi kwiatów. Jak one do niego nie pasują, myśli Feliciano, przyglądając się bladym, skrzyżowanym dłoniom Prus. Jak to wszystko do niego nie pasuje.  
Włochy zgarnia lilie, metodycznie zrzuca na podłogę, już brnie w nich po kolana. Duszno, tak trudno oddychać, a trzeba jeszcze nachylić się, rozpleść te ręce, przecież Gilbert nie może tak sobie nieruchomo leżeć i...  
I wtedy Prusy otwiera oczy. Białe ręce chwytają Feliciano - jedna zamyka się na przegubie, druga na kołnierzu – i wciągają w wilgotną, duszną od lilii ciemność, taką ciemność, o którą bębnią grudy ziemi.

- No co? – Gilbert niecierpliwi się wreszcie pod uporczywym, poważnym spojrzeniem Włoch.  
- Nic. Po prostu... Śniło mi się, że nie żyjesz.

Wieża Eiffla, łopoczące na wietrze flagi Rzeszy, milczenie przechodniów, ulice i patrole na nich – wszystko wydaje się nieprawdziwe, ale nic w tym dziwnego. Paryż zawsze miał w sobie coś z narkotycznego snu.  
Kiedy ostatnio wjeżdżał jako zwycięzca do prawdziwego miasta? Włochy siedzi w samochodzie, z karabinem w garści, wodzi sennie lufą wzdłuż paryskich ulic. A kiedy... Kiedy ostatnio strzelił do kogoś w biały dzień?  
- Uspokój się! – upomina surowo Niemcy, wybijając mu broń z ręki.  
- Przepraszam, Niemcy.  
Ludwig ma rację. Jeśli to rzeczywiście sen, lepiej go nie płoszyć.

Feliciano ma wrażenie, że już gdzieś widział, skądś zna ten powolny, omdlewający ruch, jakim Francis kładzie rękę na akcie kapitulacji.  
- Lubię cię, Francja – mówi Prusy. – Więc nie zmuszaj mnie, bym wpakował ci kulę w łeb.  
- Zbytek łaski, przyjacielu.  
Francja podpisuje się starannie, a potem unosi głowę i długo rozgląda po pokoju, prezentując wszystkim rozorany policzek. Kiedy napotyka spojrzenie Włoch, oczy ma dziwnie rozjaśnione. Kącik ust, pełen zakrzepłej krwi, drga w uśmiechu.  
- Podoba ci się, Italie?  
Włochy milczy. Już wie, skąd zna tamten ruch, już sobie przypomniał. Arszenik.

Jeśli opijać zwycięstwo, to tylko czerwonym winem i tylko tym najlepszym na świecie, francuskim. To zrozumiałe. Pewnie można też zapić nim porażkę, myśli Włochy.  
- Takie jest życie – wzdycha Francis. – Pokonany stawia.  
Feliciano opiera się wygodniej o futrynę i patrzy dalej, mrużąc oczy, na stolik zajęty przez Prusy i Francję. Piją. Tak po prostu, jakby nigdy nic trącają się kieliszkami. Rozmawiają spokojnie, Gilbert swobodnie opiera jedną rękę o oparcie krzesła.  
- Hej, Włochy – rzuca, odwracając się. – Pijesz z nami?  
Ale to przecież nie jest pierwszy raz, nie pierwszy raz stanęli przeciwko sobie i nie pierwszy raz ze sobą piją. Zupełnie tak, myśli Feliciano, jakby według nich na polu bitwy przestawała obowiązywać przyjaźń, a przy kieliszku – wojna.  
- Hiszpania dotrze?  
- Nie tym razem.  
Hiszpania, Prusy i Francja, starzy druhowie. Jeden wierzy w Sąd Boży, drugi wierzy we własny, a trzeci nie wierzy w nic i Włochy zastanawia się – też nie po raz pierwszy – jakim cudem trzymali ze sobą tyle lat. W którym punkcie oni się zbiegli?  
Włochy pije kieliszek za kieliszkiem: zdrowie Mussoliniego, zdrowie Führera, zdrowie mądrego marszałka Petaina, coraz trudniej mu przypatrywać się twarzom rozmówców. Zastanawia się... zastanawia się...

- Spiliście go? – dudni pełen dezaprobaty głos Niemiec.  
- Sam się spił. Zapamiętaj, Westen: nie wysyłamy go na pertraktacje z Rosją. A teraz weź go stąd, skoro już się ocknął.  
Włochy z trudem unosi ciężką głowę znad stolika, łokcie ślizgają się po blacie.  
- Niemcy, to pomyłka! – mówi. - Ja jestem dobrym Włochem...  
Włochy już wie, już sobie przypomniał. Pamięta oczy Francji, dziwnie rozjaśnione, gdy gilotyna migała wciąż, w górę i w dół. _Wolność, Równość, Braterstwo, panowie!_ Ale kałuże krwi zawsze starał się omijać, bo szkoda, by rewolucja niszczyła eleganckie buty.  
Gęsty dym stosów, powiew żaru rozwiewający włosy tamtych kobiet i ten sam żar w oczach Hiszpanii. _Nie pozwolisz żyć czarownicy._ Smagłe palce przesuwały wolno paciorki różańca, _on jest nienormalny_, opowiadał Romano, _kompletnie pojebany._  
Spojrzenie Prus, przed którym cofnął się już wtedy, gdy napotkał je po raz pierwszy - i nie, to wcale nie był sen.  
- Niemcy, ty wiesz, że ja bym nie umiał...  
- Tak, tak, wiem...  
Iskra okrucieństwa na dnie oczu, właśnie to jest ten punkt, w którym oni się zbiegli.

Światło przenikające przez skrzydła witrażowych aniołów jest miękkie i czyste, w ukośnych smugach nie wiruje nawet najlżejszy pyłek. Włochy wertuje modlitewnik, myśląc sobie, że Notre Dame to sama świetlistość, czyste światło, które wcale nie potrzebuje kościelnego. Człowieczek z miotłą jest tu zupełnie nie na miejscu.  
I konfesjonał też jest nie na miejscu. Ma w sobie za dużo cienia, twarzy spowiednika w ogóle nie widać, Feliciano czuje tylko jego gorący oddech na policzku.  
- Wyznaj mi swoje grzechy. Mów.  
Mów, powtarza echo.  
- Mów – radzi Hiszpania, bez pośpiechu zamiatając przejście między ławkami. – Zawsze przecież można odpokutować.  
- Nie zgrzeszyłem ostatnio.  
- A skąd ta krew na twoich rękach? – dopytuje spowiednik.  
- To moja krew.  
- Twoja?  
Twoja, dziwią się złotowłose anioły z witraży. Twoja?  
- Moja – odpowiada z przekonaniem Włochy, odpinając kolejne guziki. Zdejmuje marynarkę, zsuwa z ramion koszulę, a potem odwraca się, by zaprezentować pręgi na plecach, wciąż jeszcze świeże. – Pokutowałem.  
Spowiednik wybucha śmiechem, śmieje się echo, śmieje się cała Notre Dame.  
- Jesteś nienormalny - stwierdza z odrazą Romano. Miotłę ściska tak, że aż pobielały mu kostki. – Pojebany jak Hiszpania.  
Światło jest takie czyste.

- Co tam, dobry Włochu? Gotowy do wymarszu? – Prusy klepie go po ramieniu, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. Gilbert często uśmiecha się do Włoch. Traktuje go z wyraźną sympatią, a jednak Feliciano nie ma odwagi nazywać go przyjacielem.  
Niemcy może i jest przerażająco poważny, ale oznacza to, że swojego kompana też traktuje poważnie, jak kogoś równego sobie. Tymczasem uśmiech Prus zdaje się mówić: Dobry Veneziano. Na moją komendę będziesz przegryzał ludziom gardła.  
Włochy boi się, że ma rację.

Feliciano zna się na kolorach. Wie, że czerwień to nie tylko groźba, nie tylko ostrzeżenie, by cofnąć się, póki jest czas. Wie, że jeśli ktoś jest zbyt głupi – a może po prostu odważny albo honorowy, ale przecież to na jedno wychodzi - by w porę odwrócić wzrok, czerwień więzi spojrzenie, zatrzymuje w miejscu. To barwa, która rozkazuje na siebie patrzeć.  
Odblask pożaru na niebie, ślad krwi na białym mankiecie koszuli. Opaska ze swastyką.  
- Wiesz, co oznacza? – pyta Prusy, decydując się wreszcie zareagować na spojrzenie Włoch.  
- Słońce – odpowiada bez namysłu Feliciano.  
- Siłę, mały. Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto by nosił na ramieniu słoneczko?  
Tak, myśli Włochy, patrząc w czerwone, rozkazujące oczy Prus. Ostre, oślepiające słońce z samego środka lata, palące ziemię, uderzające do głowy... Tak, właśnie tak.  
- Nie – odpowiada pokornie.  
W pełnym słońcu bardzo twardo się śpi. Włochy zastanawia się, czy Gilbert zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

Słońce może uderzyć do głowy, może uśpić. Słońce jest niebezpieczne jak wszystko inne, Włochy wie o tym dobrze. Tylko czasem – kiedy Prusy zupełnie jak dziadek Rzym wypręża rękę w salucie albo pokazuje mu na mapie kolejne tereny zajęte przez Oś – czasem Włochy zapomina.  
- Pójdę za tobą – przysięga, mrużąc oczy nad kolejną zwycięską mapą.  
Prusy wzrusza ramionami. Nie rozumie po włosku.

Pewnie kiedyś było tutaj miasto, takie z ukwieconymi balkonami i kościołami o witrażowych oknach, z drzewami i ludźmi, ale teraz zostały same ulice, kilometry asfaltu pod rozpalonym czerwonym niebem. Powinienem wracać, myśli Włochy.  
Gdzieś w oddali dają sygnał do wymarszu. Powinien się pospieszyć, tylko że... Tylko... Feliciano robi chwiejny krok do przodu. Tylko że Krzyż Żelazny, prezent od Niemiec, jest tak potwornie ciężki.  
Włochy ugina się pod jego ciężarem, pada na kolana. Łańcuszek wpija się boleśnie w kark, przeciął już skórę, a wisior ciąży coraz bardziej, coraz mocniej ciągnie w dół. Kropla krwi syczy na rozgrzanym asfalcie. Boże, zaraz utnie mu głowę, utnie mu głowę...  
Łańcuszek pęka, drobne ogniwa pryskają na rozgrzany asfalt.  
- Idioto! – warczy Prusy, stając nad nim. – Idioto, nawet nie umiesz tego nosić!  
- Nie umiem – potwierdza Włochy, nieprzytomny z ulgi. Kuli się w cieniu Prus, jedynym cieniu pod rozpalonym czerwonym niebem.

Jeśli Feliciano czasem śni na tej wojnie, to Niemcy jest tym, który go budzi. Na Ludwigu można polegać, Ludwig jest najbardziej rzeczywisty pod słońcem.  
Ładny, poważny profil. Szerokie ramiona. Starannie odprasowany mundur i wypolerowane oficerskie buty. Włochy szkicuje, zadowolony, że to wszystko jest naprawdę, że nie rozmaże się, nie rozwieje po jednym mrugnięciu. A Niemcy, skoro o tym mowa, też nie poruszy się, ani drgnie, dopóki Feliciano nie skończy go rysować.  
- Bardzo realistycznie – chwali później.  
Włochy dotyka Krzyża i zastanawia się, czy Ludwig nie dał mu go właśnie po to, by zatrzymywał go na ziemi.

Prusy też czasem przychodził popatrzeć, jak rysuje - i nie mówił nic. Dopiero później, gdy znajdują się sami w wąskim korytarzu, znienacka przypiera Włochy do ściany, sięga po Krzyż od Ludwiga.  
- Skąd to masz? – pyta cicho.  
- D-dostałem od Niemiec! – wyrzuca z siebie Feliciano, szybko, żeby uprzedzić ewentualny cios. - Nie bij mnie, przepraszam, ja nie...  
- Westen ci to dał? Za darmo?  
- Ja-jako prezent, ale nie wiedziałem, że...  
- Dobra, nieważne. – Blade palce rozprostowują się tak szybko, jak przed chwilą zacisnęły. Prusy cofa się o krok, Krzyż na jego piersi, identyczny jak ten od Niemiec, przechwytuje trochę światła z okna na końcu korytarza. – Narysujesz mnie. Jutro, po południu. Zrozumiałeś?  
- Tak.

- Skąd to masz? – pyta jak echo Włochy, obracając w palcach ciężki wisior. – Niemcy?  
Niemcy na ułamek sekundy ucieka spojrzeniem w bok, jak zawsze, gdy ma mówić o swoich uczuciach albo wspomnieniach.  
- Dostałem od Prus w siedemdziesiątym pierwszym. Dlaczego pytasz?  
- Z ciekawości – odpowiada cicho Feliciano. Krzyż chowa pod koszulę, już nigdy nie będzie nosił go na wierzchu.

- Postaraj się nie ruszać.  
Rysować Prusy to trochę jak rysować ogień. Przy odrobinie talentu można oddać kształt płomieni, przy odrobinie koloru można naśladować jego odblask, ale ten ogień nigdy nie wprawi w ruch cieni, nigdy nikogo nie oparzy. Może to i dobrze, myśli Włochy. Wysuwa lekko język, szkicując sylwetkę Prus. Linia ramion nieco węższa niż u Niemiec, noga swobodnie założona na nogę, głowa zwrócona profilem do patrzącego. Niezbyt szerokie, ale mocne ramiona, ostra krzywizna barków, łagodniejsza kolan. Włochy bezwiednie przesuwa językiem po ustach. Jasne punkty odznaczeń na mundurze, cień w zagięciu szyi.  
Ogień w kamień, myśli Feliciano, takie to wszystko proste i prawdziwe. Jeszcze tylko profil, ostry i germański, ale niegroźny, bo Prusy jest zupełnie jak namalowany ogień, teraz, ze spojrzeniem zwróconym w bok i...  
Gilbert odwraca się nagle, uśmiecha wprost do Włoch. Ołówek drga, przecina kartkę czarnym zygzakiem.  
- Prosiłem cię... Prosiłem, żebyś się nie ruszał.

Nie możesz wiecznie iść za nami, powiedzieli mu, salutując zupełnie jak dziadek Rzym. Południe jest twoje, Italien. Zajmij się nim, jak tylko ty potrafisz. I odeszli, odjechali, zanim Feliciano zdążył im powiedzieć, jak straszna jest ta pomyłka.  
Nie, wcale nie może zająć się Południem tak, jak potrafi, bo Włochy zawsze był sztyletem w ciemności, anonimową ręką z flakonikiem, a Południe to czyste, palące słońce.  
W pełnym słońcu bardzo twardo się śpi. Nie pomaga nawet otwarcie oczu, Feliciano śni tę wojnę, cały czas śni koszmary pod rozpalonym niebem.  
W Afryce nie ma nikogo, kto chciałby go obudzić.

Jest duszno, w namiocie nawet ciemność wydaje się lepić do ciała, spływać po skórze oleistymi kropelkami. Feliciano zdejmuje mundur, powoli, pilnując, by Krzyż Żelazny nie wymknął mu się przypadkiem spod podkoszulka. Zerka niespokojnie na posłanie obok. Czy...?  
Nie, Prusy leży nieruchomo, z twarzą ukrytą w zgiętym ramieniu. Śpi. Prawie na pewno śpi, choć wcale nie słychać, żeby oddychał.  
Włochy kładzie się z mundurem pod głową, możliwie najbliżej ściany. Słucha. Gdzieś na zewnątrz potrzaskuje ognisko, chrzęści piasek pod wojskowymi butami, dudni głos Niemiec, strofujący kogoś za przysypianie na posterunku.  
Ludwig potrafi wyrwać z każdego snu, nawet tego najmocniejszego, afrykańskiego. Można na nim polegać.  
- ... i nie jesteśmy na wczasach! Nie śpij...  
_Śpij, Włochy. Schlaf, Italien._  
Feliciano patrzy sennie w bok, tam, gdzie w ciemności majaczą mocne, nagie ramiona Prus, i myśli, że kiedyś już tak było, kiedyś już... Tak, przecież pamięta...  
Znaleźli się kiedyś razem w dusznej, wilgotnej ciemności. Leżeli obok siebie, tak jak teraz, blisko, strasznie blisko; jeden na drugim, aż nie wiadomo, czyje to ręce, czyje nogi, czyja lepka białość, czyja krew z przestrzelonej piersi. Już kiedyś ciemność zamknęła się nad nimi i wcale nie było słychać, by Prusy oddychał, kiedy zabębniły pierwsze grudy ziemi.  
_Śpij i nie budź się więcej._  
Włochy budzi się, zrywa z krzykiem i milknie dopiero wtedy, gdy Prusy wymierza mu policzek.  
- Co się dzieje!?  
- Nic, zwykły atak paniki. Chyba mu się zdawało, że go grzebiemy żywcem.  
Deszcz bębni o brezentowy dach namiotu.

Kolejna przegrana bitwa, utracona pozycja, pogrzebany dowódca. Jedna za drugą, cały sznur porażek pod palącym słońcem swastyki. Tutaj już nie pomoże Krzyż Żelazny, nie pomoże wymierzenie policzka, nie pomoże nawet Niemcy i jego Afrika Korps, bo to wszystko jest naprawdę.  
Włochy stoi poza kręgiem światła rzucanego przez ognisko, mierząc karabinem w ciemność. Robi jeszcze krok do tyłu wzdłuż ściany namiotu. Zza ściany dobiega szmer rozmowy.  
- On nie jest słaby. – Znękany głos Ludwiga.  
- Tylko ostatnio nie ma szczęścia, co?  
Chwila ciszy.  
- Pamiętasz, co mówił Führer? – podejmuje Prusy. - Słabsze osobniki muszą wyginąć, tak to działa w przyrodzie. Przetrwają ci najbardziej wartościowi, czyli najsilniejsi. Słuchaj, może zastrzelę go teraz, żeby się nie męczył?  
- Prusy!  
- Nie wrzeszcz, przecież żartuję – mówi Gilbert, ale wcale nie słychać, żeby się śmiał.

Prusy już od jakiegoś czasu nie żartuje ani się nie śmieje. Tym dziwniejsze jest, że uśmiecha się właśnie teraz, gdy mówi właściwie o samobójstwie.  
- Ofensywę na Związek Radziecki zaczniemy w czerwcu. Miła odmiana po Afryce, prawda, dobry Włochu?  
Włochy nie odpowiada. Już kiedyś widział, rysował ten uśmiech, a teraz nareszcie wie, co on oznacza. Dobry Veneziano, mówi uśmiech Prus. Na moją komendę pójdziesz na śmierć.

Rosja nigdy nie ostrzega, nie daje czasu na ucieczkę. Wystarczy jeden raz zajrzeć mu w oczy, by to wiedzieć, by zobaczyć, że nie ma w nich nawet tej iskry, co u Prus, Hiszpanii albo Francji. W oczach Rosji jest tylko głód i sina otchłań, a zaatakować go, zawieść jego zaufanie, to jakby w tę otchłań skoczyć.  
- Niemcy, nie pozwól mu! Nie pozwól, to samobójstwo, przecież on pociągnie wszystkich za sobą!  
Ludwig tylko wzrusza ramionami, Ludwig zawsze idzie tam, gdzie kieruje go rozkaz.  
- Masz jeszcze trochę czasu – odzywa się powoli, starannie dobierając słowa. – Jeszcze możesz... się wycofać.  
Jego spojrzenie na ułamek sekundy ucieka gdzieś w bok, gdy dodaje:  
- Zrozumiem.  
Włochy zagryza wargi. Nie ucieknie, wie, że nie może uciec.  
Tak naprawdę nie mógł uciec już wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy napotkał spojrzenie Prus.


End file.
